


Stepping Light on Old Toes

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: The prompt is Bob Seger's "Shame on the Moon."  Lyrics follow the story.





	Stepping Light on Old Toes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Bob Seger's "Shame on the Moon." Lyrics follow the story.

"Yes, Sir. Understood. Thank you for the update. They've just announced our flight. See you tomorrow." Napoleon Solo disassembled his communicator and stepped out from behind a large potted plant where he had moved to discretely report to Mr. Waverly. He came even with Mark Slate, who had been blocking the view of the CEA from anyone passing by. "Let's go home."

As they began to move toward their gate Mark asked, "What did the Old Man say about the outcome of our affair?"

Napoleon grinned. "He never has much to say unless the mission is a failure. He _did_ say that the Los Angeles office forwarded the microchip we obtained while we destroyed the satrap we found in Lake Elsinore and that they are taking the lead on debriefing the birds that were captured."

The two men showed their boarding passes and got on the plane. They had been pleased to find out it was a light flight; the plane was barely half full, so once the door was closed, people had spread out to their heart's content, so the row behind them and two rows in front of them were empty, increasing their sense of security.

Mark insisted Napoleon take the window seat and he took the aisle. "Did you ask how our partners are doing?" he asked as he accepted pillows from the stewardess and handed one to his superior.

"Of course. April is still in Medical while my mad Russian checked out and is recuperating at home."

"Last week was a lousy week for UNCLE agents, between Illya breaking his foot and April coming down with pneumonia and everyone else out on affairs, it has been hectic. The only good thing to come out of all this is I got an opportunity to work with the CEA. I know I'm not Illya, but I hope you felt confident I had your back."

"I did."

Napoleon didn't seem to be forthcoming, so Mark leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It felt like only ten minutes had passed before meal service started, but when he checked his watch, they had been flying for two hours. He passed a tray to Napoleon and was pleased when he lifted the cover of his meal to see a ham steak, peas and carrots and mashed potatoes.

They ate quickly and quietly and were now enjoying coffee. "Napoleon, may I ask you something that's technically none of my business?"

The CEA glanced sidelong at the junior agent. "Something about me?"

Mark flushed slightly. "No, actually it's about Illya. Do you think he wants to get back with April?"

Napoleon stared at Mark while he thought about his response. He took another sip of his coffee and then signaled the stewardess for more. When he got it, he added a touch of milk and said, "The last time you asked about Illya's relationship with your partner, he made it clear that he felt it was an invasion of his privacy. * Why would you want to travel that road again?"

"I had a conversation with April not too long ago; she was the one who ended things I know, but she's regretting her decision." **

That piqued Napoleon's curiosity. "Is that so?" When the junior agent nodded, Napoleon said, "Illya and I have been partners for years. When you've been beside a man for as long as I have with Illya, you get to know him; what he wants, what and how he feels..." He cleared his throat. "I know him as well as I know myself. For what it's worth, he wants his relationship with April back, but he'll never admit it."

"April told me once at the beginning of our partnership that she aspired to the level of closeness you and Illya have. She thought that honesty was the way to a good partnership and friendship.*** She was right, of course, now she's like a sister to me. I'm in her heart and she's in mine. However, when it comes to Illya, I have to tread lightly with her; I don't want her making me crazy with her back and forthing about whether or not she should try to get back together with him. _I_ think it would be good for them to work it out, what do you think?"

"Mark, normally I would say that we should just stay out of this, but...I don't know. I can't stand seeing my partner in pain. I know when he cries at night and I know why. My concern is this: Are you sure April wants to reconcile romantically with Illya? If I were to get Illya to approach her again and she rejected him, I think it might kill him. I can't bear for him to go through that pain again."

Now it was Mark's turn to stare as he contemplated if he should tell what he knows. He nodded to himself as he came to a decision. "I know that _my_ partner is head over heels in love with _your_ partner."

"Then why did she break things off when Illya told her he loved her? He stuck his neck out to tell her and she cut his head off!"

"She's _scared,_ Napoleon! Scared of what you would say, what Waverly would say, what _I_ would say. She's scared that Illya will reject her. She's scared to go up against the unspoken rule that says Section IIs do not marry or even have committed relationships while in the field."

"She _said_ that?"

"Not exactly."

The stewardess came by to collect their trays and Napoleon put his tray table up in preparation for taking a nap for the remainder of the flight. "Mark, April Dancer is a Section II Agent today because she knew what she wanted and didn't care what anyone thought. Scared is not a word I associate with her. As far as getting involved, you should give it a lot thought before doing anything. There's too much at stake; irreparable harm might be done to both partnerships if you're wrong about what April wants."

Mark knew when Napoleon closed his eyes the conversation was over as far as Napoleon was concerned; he didn't dare push his luck by pursuing it further. _Something has to make him see that encouraging our partners to get back together is the right thing to do. Napoleon won't do anything about it unless he's absolutely sure._ He decided to grab some shut - eye, too. As he drifted off he thought: _Hmm, getting the CEA onboard with breaking with UNCLE tradition; talk about an impossible mission._

*refers to my tale "Personally Speaking"

**refers to my drabble "Indecision" found in "MFU Drabbles"

***refers to my tale "Tell Me Your Troubles"

**Author's Note:**

> "Shame On The Moon"
> 
> Until you've been beside a man  
> You don't know what he wants  
> You don't know if he cries at night  
> You don't know if he don't  
> When nothin comes easy  
> Old nightmares are real  
> Until you' ve been beside a man  
> You don't know how he feels
> 
> Once inside a woman's heart  
> A man must keep his head  
> Heaven opens up the door  
> Where angels fear to tread  
> Some men go crazy  
> Some men go slow  
> Some men go just where they want  
> Some men never go
> 
> Oh blame it on midnight  
> Ooh shame on the moon
> 
> Everywhere it's all around  
> Comfort in a crowd  
> Strangers faces all around  
> Laughin right out loud  
> Hey watch where your goin  
> Step light on old toes  
> Cause until you've been beside a man  
> You don't know who he knows
> 
> Oh blame it on midnight  
> Ooh shame on the moon  
> Oh blame it on midnight  
> Ooh shame on the moon


End file.
